Doctor Who?
by Foxface115
Summary: Twilight Sparkle reads about the Time Lords, Daleks, and the time war. She thinks it's nice but fake. But we she comes face to face with a Dalek, and a strange pony, her life gets turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor

It was a sunny day in ponyvillie, with only a few clouds in the sky. The recently crowned Princess Twilight sparkle was outside reading a book. Rainbow dash would love to tease her about her love for books, but twilight would bring up the Daring Do books. Rainbow dash would shut up quickly. She was a fan of them.

"It's such a beautiful day." Said the Princess She figured Rainbow finally did her job. She went back to reading. "_Time Lords" _was the title. She only read one page, and she already loved the book. Apparently, Time lords were some sort of alien that fought in the so called "Time war". It made Twilight's heart burst. She LOVED reading about strange creatures, and the Time lords were on the list.

They were fighting against something called a Dalek. She never heard about them. Time Lords, Daleks, and The time war. She wanted to know more. She felt like there was more to this, but then again the Time lords didn't survive the war. Neither did the Daleks. She sighed; she wished she could meet one of them

Twilight stood up and stretched her wings. She was sitting down for quite a while. She had nothing to do for the rest of the evening, so she grabbed her book with her magic, and headed to Zecora's hut. She gulped as she stood in the entrance of the Everfree forest. She began to walk, using her horn to see well. It was kind of dark in there. She began to hear noises, she ignored them. _"It's nothing."_ Twilight thought

She was almost there, she knew the way to Zecora's by heart. Suddenly she stumbled and fell. "OOF." The princess tumbled down a small hill. She finally stopped. _"Ouch."_ She thought as she stood up, a voice startled her. **"LIFEFORMS DETECED, FIND AND EXTERMINATE." **Said the robotic voice "Hello?" said Twilight She could see the creature clearly now, she gasped at what she saw. "N-No you can't be." She stammered The Dalek approached her. **"EXTERMINATE. EXTERMINATE."**


	2. Chapter 2

_"This isn't happing." _Thought Twilight But a real-life Dalek was there. How was that even possible? **"YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED." **Said the Dalek pointing its gun at Twilight. Twilight knew she could fly above the Dalek; she opened her wings and flew up. She quickly fell down, her wing was broken. "No, no, no." she mumbled The Dalek got closer to the Princess. **"YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE." **The Dalek snapped The Dalek shot its laser at twilight; Twilight barely dodged. She scrambled to her hooves in a panic, she ran away from the Dalek as fast as she could.

Twilight galloped far away from the Dalek, of all the times a strange creature attacked, it had to be a Dalek! She kept running until she bumped into something solid. She looked up to see a strange blue box that said "Police Box". Twilight banged on the doors of the box. "Help me! Please!" No answer. She continued to bang on the doors. "I'm being attacked! Open the doors!" she pleaded

She turned around to see the Dalek. It was about to attack. **"EXTERMINATE!" **Twilight braced herself for the worst; until a somepony yanked her inside the blue box. She turned around to see a Stallion with a brown mane color. "Are you alright?" The stallion asked Twilight was shaking. "N-No, what was that thing and who are you?!" She demanded "Oh, that was a Dalek and I'm the doctor." The stallion replied with a smile. Twilight was right, that was a Dalek. "D-Doctor who?" she asked

"Just "The Doctor" said the stallion "And you are?" Twilight calmed down a bit; until she looked around. It was so big in here, but outside the blue box looked small. "My name is Twilight Sparkle." She said The Doctor smiled. "Well it's nice to meet you Miss Sparkle." Twilight smiled back. "Thank you for saving me, but I have a question what is this place?"

"This is called the TARDIS, last of its kind. Funny actually, the last TARDIS owned by the last Time lord." Said The Doctor the words struck Twilight, _"Did he said Time Lords?" _she thought "You're a Time Lord?" The Doctor nodded. "Now I have a question for you, how are you able to talk?" Twilight looked at him if he was crazy. "Umm, what do you mean?" "You're a horse. Horses don't talk." Replied the Doctor Twilight gave him a sideways look. "But you're a horse, and you're talking." The Doctor looked at his reflection in a mirror. "Great blimy, you're right!" He began to look at himself. "Still not a ginger, blast. I do like the tail though." Twilight smiled at him her wish come true! She met a Time Lord! But her happy feelings washed away; she realized that not only was a Time lord here, but a Dalek as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight suddenly remembered about the Dalek outside. "Wait, what are we going to do about the Dalek?." She asked "Oh well, the Tardis is broken, but you're a unicorn can't you teleport us out of here?" The Doctor replied

He was right. She could, with that her horn started to glow. The Doctor's eyes widen as he saw the magical pony perform a spell. POOF. The next he knew, He was standing outside of a tree-house. "There the spell worked." Said Twilight with a smile

"Is this your house? He asked Twilight nodded. She used her magic to open the door. "Come inside." Twilight and the Doctor stepped inside the house finding a small sleeping dragon. The Doctor was about to ask about the dragon, when Twilight quickly said "This is spike, my friend."

Spike woke up, rubbing his eyes. "Oh hey Twilight who's your friend?" "This is the Doctor, I met him in the Everfree forest." She replied

"In the Everfree forest? Doesn't he know it's not safe to be there? Asked spike "Well, actually he saved my life." Said Twilight "I was being attacked; he saved me before I got killed."

Spike's eyes widen with fear; but then with happiness. He turned to face the Doctor. "Really? You saved Twilight's life? Thanks dude." He gave the Doctor a hug. The Doctor smiled, he was happy he was able to help. "You're welcome."

Twilight was worried, a Dalek was in Ponyvillie. One Dalek was enough to destroy Equestria. "How did the Dalek get here?"

"I have no idea; you can't just hop from one world to another." He said his eyes widen with fear "Whatever they're here for, it isn't good."

"No kidding." Said Twilight, her voice dripping with sarcasm "

Spike couldn't keep quiet any longer. "What are Daleks?" He asked

"There's no time to explain; right now I have to figure out why the Daleks are here." Replied Twilight

The Doctor noticed her broken wing; "Are you alright Miss Sparkle?" He asked

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about my wing." Said Twilight

The Doctor shook his head. "No, you need to rest let it heal."

"No, I'm fine really." Replied Twilight with a smile

The doctor ignored her, and hoisted her onto his back, going into Twilight's room. He gently put her down on the bed. "You need your rest Twilight; the wing looks badly damaged."

Twilight smiled. "Thanks Doctor." With that he left her room, and Twilight pretended to be asleep. She couldn't help but think, _"Equestria might be doomed."_


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight woke up to the sounds of voices outside. She was finally asleep, so this annoyed her. She poked her head out the window, to see three strange figures. Fear gripped Twilight when she realized it was Daleks.

She quickly hid in her covers, but the window was still open so she heard everything they said.

"**YOU FAILED TO CAPTURE THE PRINCESS?" **roared the red and gold Dalek Twilight was worried; did they try to capture the other princesses?

**"SHE WAS SAVED BY ANOTHER LIFE-FORM, THE LIFE-FORM WAS MALE." **Said another Dalek Twilight remembered that one, it was the same Dalek that was going to kill her.

**"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE; PRINCESS SPARKLE IS THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN OPEN THE GENESIS ARK." **Snapped the red and gold Dalek Twilight almost fell out of bed. _"Me, they're talking about me!"_ she thought to herself

But she had other things to worry about; what the hell was a Genesis Ark? Why did they need her? She kept quiet to hear them.

**"WE MUST CAPTURE HER.** **WE WILL DRAIN HER POWERFUL MAGIC IN ORDER TO OPEN THE GENESIS ARK." **Said the Dalek

Those over-sized salt shakers were going to drain her magic. Twilight needed to get out of bed, now. She got off of her bed, went downstairs. "Doctor?" She whispered she saw him sleeping in the bed Twilight offered him.

She didn't want to wake him, but she had no choice. She nudged him softly; "Doctor wake up." The Doctor groaned; "What is it?" He said

"Whisper! Daleks are outside of the tree house." Said Twilight

The Doctor quickly got out of bed. "What?! How did they get here?!"

"I don't know, but I know why they're here." Replied Twilight Soon, she told about the Dalek's plan to capture Twilight, and drain her magic to open the Genesis Ark. The Doctor's blood boiled; the thought of those Daleks hurting Twilight made him mad.

"Don't worry Twilight; I won't let those Daleks hurt you." Said the Doctor He was going to protect Twilight in every way he can.

The comment made Twilight blush a little. "Thanks, but what's a Genesis Ark?"

"I-I don't know, but right now we have to keep you safe." He said "Whatever is inside the Genesis Ark; I bet it's going to try destroy your world."

Twilight was worried; one wrong move and she'll be with the Daleks.


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight knew she was in grave danger, so did the Doctor. He knew the Daleks gave no mercy to its victims. The Doctor wasn't going to let the Daleks hurt Twilight; He would protect her and her world.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Oh, of all the times for a visit." Muttered the Doctor He walked to the door and opened it. Pinkie Pie was standing outside.

"HIYA, I'M PINKIE PIE WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" chirped the happy pink pony

"SHH. Please whisper. I'm the Doctor." Replied the Doctor Pinkie pie had a huge grin on her face. She began to talk really fast.

"OH THAT'S A NICE NAME. But you have an hour-glass cutie mark; how are you a Doctor? OH BY THE WAY, guess what happened to me today. I saw this HUGE salt-shaker, it had buttons so I tried to push them; but he wouldn't let me. He had this tiny little laser, and shot me. But I bounced off. IT WAS SO MUCH FUN." Said Pinkie pie

The Doctor lost track of what Pinkie pie was saying, all he heard her say was "And then I said oatmeal, are you crazy?!"

Twilight walked up to the door. "Pinkie pie, what are you doing here so late?"

"I got bored, what you are up to?" giggled Pinkie pie

Twilight shook her head. "Pinkie pie now is not the best time, please go home." Pinkie Pie ignored Twilight, and entered the house. "So what's the big deal?" she asked

"Twilight is in danger, and…did you say "salt-shakers" said the Doctor Pinkie pie was bouncing now; "Yeah, he kept saying "Exterminate." He was a silly filly." Grinned Pinkie pie

The Doctor raised an eyebrow; "Did the Dalek hurt you." Pinkie pie just giggled; "A Dalek, is it a dog named Alex?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "No, answer the question did it hurt you?"

"No, I bounced off before he shot me; hehehe it was so much FUN." Said Pinkie pie The Doctor just stared at the pink pony; _"Okay, this one is totally crazy."_

Twilight groaned; leave it to Pinkie pie to be happy in a life-or-death situation. Pinkie pie's mood suddenly changed; "Are you okay, Twilight?"

"Not really, the Daleks are after me." Replied Twilight, with a frown

Pinkie pie gasped; "Those meanies. Don't worry Twilight they're just rust-buckets what can they do?" said Pinkie pie with a smile on her face

"_Oh I don't know, destroy all of Equestria."_ Thought Twilight If only Pinkie pie knew what they're up against.


	6. Chapter 6

Pinkie pie kept bouncing; she still had a big grin on her face. Twilight on the other hoof wasn't worried. She was scared to death

The Doctor stared at the pink pony. "So, Miss Pinkie did you see where they come from?"

Pinkie nodded her head. "Yeah from the Everfree Forest, they just popped out of nowhere."

Of course they were teleporting here. The Doctor grabbed his sonic screwdriver and went outside; he had to check if the Daleks were still out there. He heard them alright, he heard them perfectly clear.

**"THE TARDIS HAS BEEN FOUND THE DOCTOR IS HERE."** Said one of the Daleks Uh oh, the Doctor forgot about that part. He left the TARDIS in the middle of the forest. The Daleks already found her; they know he's here.

**"WE MUST EXTERMINATE HIM."** Said another Dalek

That made the Doctor smiled. No matter how hard they tried; the Daleks couldn't kill him. He had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing out loud. He didn't want them to catch him. Too late.

** "LIFEFORMS DETECED." **Snapped the red and gold Dalek

_"Crap I'm dead meat, there goes my plan to protect Twilight"_

The Doctor looked for a place to hide; no luck. If he went back inside of the house Twilight would have been caught. He gulped.

**"INDEIFY YOURSELF." **Said the Dalek the Dalek pointed its gun at the Doctor.

**"INDEIFY YOURSELF, YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED." **

The Doctor said nothing; he just glared at the Daleks. Pinkie pie jumped out of nowhere. She gave him a look of panic. Quickly she turned to face the Daleks.

"HIYA, I'm Pinkie pie." She grinned "What's your name Mr. Robot?"

The Dalek backed away a bit. **"I AM A DALEK."**

Pinkie pie smiled, she began to talk fast again. "OH WOW. That's a nice name, welcome to Ponyvillie. It's very nice to meet you guys. Whatcha doing here? Where are you guys from?"

Pinkie Pie glared at the Doctor, she gave him a look that said "Run." The Doctor was lucky none of them saw him slip away. Twilight looked at him with frantic eyes.

"What is Pinkie pie doing?" she asked

"Don't know, but I'm guessing she's distracting them." Said the Doctor

Pinkie pie kept talking to the Daleks; the Daleks said nothing. Twilight smirked; same old Pinkie.

Suddenly the Doctor pushed Twilight out of the house. Pinkie Pie lead the Daleks away, but of course they'll be back. "What are you doing?" Said Twilight

"Trying to get you somewhere safe." Replied the Doctor

"Well we better go quick, Pinkie can get distracted easily." Huffed Twilight

"OHH A BALLOON." Said Pinkie pie, as she passed them

"Told you." Said Twilight

The Daleks were coming back. **"WE HAVE FOUND PRINCESS SPARKLE. CAPTURE HER."**

"CRAP." Said Twilight, as she ran The Doctor, and Pinkie followed. Twilight tried to find a place to hide, but where. Sweet Apple acres, Sugarcube corner, or…Zecora's hut.

"Follow me." Shouted Twilight The three ponies galloped towards the Everfree Forest. The Doctor ran as fast as his hooves would carry him. He wasn't used to them so it was hard to run.

After ten minutes, they lost the Daleks. "Phew, we're safe." Huffed Twilight Pinkie pie wasn't paying attention. She was busy looking at an odd footprint.

"Hey, lookie here." She said The Doctor studied the footprint. There was something odd about it. A footprint doesn't look like a boot.


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor's mood quickly changed. The footprint reminded him about something that happened when he was a human. He lost a friend. Tears sprung into his eyes, as thoughts of her flowed into his mind. _"Rose..."_

"Are you okay Doctor?" said Twilight The Doctor wiped his eyes, not wanting Twilight to see. "Y-yeah..."

Twilight smiled weakly. "Good."

Pinkie Pie looked around, hearing the sound of metal footsteps. She followed the sound, leaving Twilight and The Doctor behind. She bounced around giggling. She finally saw a metal man.

"OH HIYA." Said the pink pony

The metal man turned to her, pointing his laser gun at her. "_State your identity."_

Pinkie pie backed away a bit. "My name is Pinkie Pie, what's your?"

_"I am a Cybermen." _Responded the metal man

Pinkie Pie giggled at the name. First a Dalek; now this. Twilight ran to Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie pie what are you doi- AHHH!" Yelped Twilight

She looked at the Metal Man. She was losing her mind. She shook her head.

"What are you?" She said her voice flat

More Cybermen appeared. Twilight's horn started to glow. "I said, what are you?"

"_We are the Cybermen." _

The Doctor appeared out of nowhere; he saw the Cybermen and nearly had a heart attack.

"OH YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME." He growled

"Do you know them?" asked Twilight

The Doctor looked at them, annoyed. "Yes." He answered angrily

The Cybermen pointed their laser guns at the ponies. "_Hostile elements will be deleted."_

The Doctor pushed Twilight and Pinkie away from them. "GO. Run!"

"I'm not leaving you." Said Twilight

"Twilight, please go. I don't want them to hurt you."

Twilight didn't move. "I'm not leaving you." She repeated

The Doctor sighed; and turned to Pinkie. "Pinkie Pie, you run. Don't worry about us."

Pinkie pie began to run; but she stopped and looked at the Doctor. "I'll get help." Then she took off again

Twilight stayed close to the Doctor. The Cybermen were about to kill them. The Doctor turned to her. "Twilight, if this is only chance to do this…" He pulled Twilight close to him, and kissed her deeply.

Twilight blushed deep red. She didn't know how to respond. She held the kiss, loving every moment of it.

The Doctor broke the kiss and blushed. Twilight smiled at him, forgetting about the Cybermen. Suddenly the Cybermen started to scream in pain. Twilight and The Doctor looked at them. The Daleks shot them.

**"YOU WILL COME WITH US MISS SPARKLE."**

Twilight backed away slowly. The Doctor stood in front of her.

**"COME WITH US, OR THE MALE WILL DIE."**

Angry filled The Doctor. "Do you know who I am!?"

The Daleks said nothing. "Well, then I'm the Doctor."

The Daleks backed away a bit.** "PRINCESS SPARKLE WILL COME WITH US."**

"No she will not." Twilight's horn started to glow. The Doctor turned to her.

"Twilight what are you-"

Before he could finish, Twilight cast a spell on him. He was teleported back to Library. Leaving Twilight alone with the Daleks.


	8. Chapter 8

Twilight sighed. "Forgive me Doctor."

She glared at the Daleks. This time she wasn't afraid. Instead rage filled her heart. She was told violence was never the solution; but now she wanted to smack those rusk buckets.

**"YOU ARE WISE."** Spoke one of the Daleks.

"Listen to me; you can hurt me all you want. Hell, kill me if you have to. But leave the Doctor alone. She spat out angrily. "If you hurt him I swear I'll kill all of you!

The Daleks backed away a bit.

"Well, well, Miss Sparkle." Spoke a voice. "I had to hunt you down all day…"

A blue stallion came out, he had sandy blonde hair. He stroked Twilight's cheek for a moment, and then held her in a firm grip.

"I knew that pathetic cunt would try to help you." He smirked. "But as always, I have the upper hand. Or in your case hoof."

Twilight struggled to get away, but whoever this guy was, he held her tightly. "Who are you?" She asked.

He began to stroke her cheek again. "I'm the Master." He smiled evilly. "Or in other words, your worst nightmare."

Twilight finally managed to get away from his grasp. She slapped him across the face. She was having none of it. She was filled with anger. This time, she would fight back.

The Master glared at her for a second. Then he punched her, causing Twilight to fall to the ground. He bends down to her level. "Listen here you pathetic excuse for a princess, you belong to me now. He forced her to her feet. "And don't worry about the Doctor; I make sure his death is slow and painful." He smirked.

Twilight backed away from him, but The Master pulled her close. He stroked her mane.

"What did the Doctor do, to make you a fool?" He asked.

Twilight said nothing. She resisted the urge to slap him again. She had to stay calm.

The Master leaned close to Twilight's face. "Do you really think he cares about you?" He asked. "Well, he doesn't. He wouldn't care for a bitch like you." He stated.

Twilight bit her lip. She knew the Doctor cared for her. She didn't believe any word The Master said.

"He just acts like this, and when you're gone. He'll find another girl to flirt with." He snarled. "You'll just be a memory, a bad one."

Twilight shook her head. She didn't want to hear his lies.

"He does care about me." Twilight said. "You must act like this just because you're lonely. You have no to love, no one to care for." She said quietly. "I don't know what the Doctor did to make YOU a fool."

"Whatever he did, let it go." She snapped. "Or is that your problem? You can't let anything go…. "

The Master punched her again, this time causing Twilight to black out. He picked her up, and placed her on his back. He looked at the Daleks with an evil smirk. "We have your Princess, Doctor." He laughed. "And there's nothing you can do about it."


End file.
